Never Say Never
by Primpcess
Summary: I'm supposed to begin by telling you about myself and my life, from birth to present. But the bittersweet truth is that my life didn't start the day I was born, it began the moment I laid eyes on him... AH. OOC.
1. Beginnings

I should begin by telling you about myself. About whom I think I really am and what I am essentially about. I should retell my whole childhood and how my parents treated me. I'm even supposed to inform you about every detail of my entire life up until this point, from birth to present. All that pathetic psychology and crap… but, in all honesty, my life didn't start until the day I met _him_.

School had always been monotonous for me. My parents and teachers always referred to me as a gifted child, which only made me feel like I was mentally impaired. Don't misunderstand me; I was gifted as in my father's "Princess Prodigy", the little girl who could do calculus by the end of junior high. I was top in every class, and there was even talk about moving me up a couple grades, but my mother felt I needed the same nurturing as other kids my age.

It's ironic, though, how my erratic, hair-brained mother, Renee, felt I needed help maturing. Ever since her divorce with my father when I was seven, I had been taking care of her. I always scolded her for returning home late after a date, or for not even coming home at all. I played the parent. Constantly cleaning, cooking, and for all intents and purposes, being her mom. That is until she finally remarried. His names Phil and I can tell that she's crazy about him. Even if he's ten years younger, their maturity levels are neck and neck.

Charlie, my father, on the other hand is as lonely as ever, but unlike my mom, he's seemed to finally find some peace with it. He's chief of police in some small town in Washington. Charlie constantly tries to act as though work keeps him busy at all times, but in the sleepy town of Forks, the biggest crimes committed are traffic violations. I know him better than he thinks. Instead of working, every Saturday he travels to the Quileute Reservation nearby to fish with his best bud, Billy Black.

Both of my parents had lives without me. Renee was ready to go on the road with Phil, who was a minor-league baseball player, and Charlie doesn't know a thing about being a parent. So when I was presented with a full scholarship to East Brickford Academy, my parents didn't hesitate to ship me off. I don't resent them for it. I won't understand the positions their in until I have children of my own. So, in a nutshell, that is why I am here today staring at the massive antique doors in front of me that open up to my new home for the rest of this miserable year.

I raised my hand to the abnormal iron doorknob and attempted to enter. The door didn't budge. Obviously thinking it was a lack of physical strengthon my part, I set my suitcase full of clothes down next to me and attempted to open the door. Nothing happened…again. I huffed to myself while closely observing the door in front of me, looking for some kind of hint as to why the door wouldn't open, "Jesus Christ! Can't a girl catch a break?!" I growled. I was quickly becoming irritated.

"Only if you promise to tell me your name," a cocky male voice chuckled behind me. I spun on my heels only to come face to face with the stranger.

"AH!" I screamed as I stumbled back and fell over my suitcase, not expecting such close proximity to whoever it was.

"Ever heard of a space bubble?" I sneered, taking the hand held in front of me while attempting to stand up and rub my sore bottom at the same time.

"I have, yes. But I never really saw the use in them. I rather like being close to pretty girls like you," the boy retorted. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I felt my mouth drop and my cheeks redden from his comment. I snapped my head up to look at the boy talking to me, which only caused my eyes to widen more than I thought possible. He was beautiful, and not in the womanly way. His soft bronze hair, piercing green eyes and flawlessly white skin overwhelmed my senses and made my knees give out.

"Whoa there!" the striking boy before me chuckled, while swiftly wrapping an arm around my waist and stopping my fall, "Are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah… I'm…" I stuttered, trying to gather an intelligible sentence, "I was a little overwhelmed… from my fall that is… not from you. Not saying that you aren't overwhelming, because you are… I mean… Oh god, I'm making a fool out of myself." I closed my eyes tightly wishing that I could just go hide in a corner. I've never experienced this kind of attention before.

"Don't worry about it. I understand what you're saying, I think…" the boy tried to reassure me, "Besides, it's my fault you fell. You're right I shouldn't have been so close." He then helped steady me on my feet and let his arms fall from my waist. I think I let out a small whimper at our loss of contact, how embarrassing…

I finally opened my eyes to see him still in front of me, as beautiful as I thought I had imagined. My eyes wandered down his body taking in his full appearance. He was dressed incredibly well, with dark denim jeans, converse, and a v-neck t-shirt covered by a sleek leather jacket. As soon as I comprehended my wandering eyes, I looked up to his face to see that he was staring intently at me, as if trying to decipher something, but quickly changed his expression when he noticed my puzzled look.

"I'm Edward," he finally said while lifting up his hand for me to shake, "And you are?"

"Bella." I replied while taking his hand, noticing how perfectly they seemed to fit together. He flashed me a bright smile before continuing.

"Well Bella, I'm assuming this is your first day here at EBA, correct?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrows at me. I nodded warily in return.

"Hm… Well, I guess I should inform you that all of the doors on the older buildings need to be pushed, not pulled."

Edward smirked at me while opening the door, gesturing for me to move forward. I made my way past him, noticing how he made it nearly impossible for me to walk by without brushing up against me. Once I was fully inside of hallway leading to the dorm's main living room, Edward followed me inside and shut the door behind him.

I quickly shot him a questioning glance, wondering why he was inside of the girl's dormitory. Didn't they have some sort of rule of conduct here?

As if he read my mind he quickly put my suspicions to rest, "This is a co-ed dorm. Well… it's supposed to be one. There are a couple other dorms on campus, all gender specified except for this one."

"Oh. Well, who else is lives in this dorm?" I asked, curious as to what other girls I had to live with.

"The thing is… Well… I really like my privacy, so I've had this whole dorm to myself for the past years here…" he stumbled, "But since there's an over crowding of the other dorms I had to let other people stay in here…"

Oh god… where is he going with this?!

"So… It's you and me… in here… so far… and the other kid who was supposed to live in here… he well… decided to stay at his old school… so it's... uh… just us…" he finally finished. He ran his right hand through his untamed hair, making it appear even wilder.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Well… yeah…" he looked at me sheepishly.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. This cocky boy was nervous about us sharing a dorm together? I mean, I could understand his dilemma if we had to share a room or something, but sharing a dorm wasn't bad at all.

"This will be interesting." I concluded, "So, where is my room?"

Edward seemed to have been knocked out of his modesty as he quickly regained his goofy smile.

"It's over here" he said while gesturing for me to follow him.

We walked down the rest of the hallway and entered a large living room. Everything resembled what people normally call a bachelor pad. The flat screen TV, leather couches, and mini fridge in the corner screamed boy, but I didn't mind at all. I have never been the kind of person to care about material objects. There were four doors inside the living room. Two, where Edward was leading me to, which I presumed was my new bedroom, and two others on the opposite wall.

"So this is your room. Mine is over there," Edward said pointing to the room directly opposite of mine, "and the room next to it I use as storage, really, and the door next to here leads to the bathroom."

"Sounds nice." I replied. I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that.

"I'm going to let you unpack and stuff," Edward said, quickly glancing at his wrist watch, "it's getting pretty late. I'm going to get into the shower then head off to bed. So g'night."

"Okay. Goodnight Edward. See you in the morning." I said. I gave him a warm, genuine smile before he closed the door and left.

I looked over at my room examining it much more closely. There was a small closet with a few hangers left on the rail, and an average sized window. The queen size bed was already made up, with clean sheets and a huge comforter.

I walked over to the bed, set my suitcase on top of it and began unpacking. After about a half hour I was done, leaving me with plenty of time for me to brush my teeth and then get a long night's rest. If only that was possible… I kept thinking of Edward. How his hand felt perfect and natural in mine… How he smiled that goofy, crooked grin… How he was naked in the shower just minutes ago…

I had brushed my teeth and washed my face, all the while consumed by my beautiful roommate. When I put the toothpaste on my toothbrush I wondered what his mouth would taste like, whether it was cool and minty, or fiery and hot. When I went to lie down in my soft new bed I was curious as to what it would be like to fall asleep in his arms. I was getting ahead of myself. I barely even knew Edward, but I was already obsessing about him. I'm pathetic.

I couldn't think of him like that. He wasn't just any boy, he was my roommate. I couldn't compromise my living situations because my hormones decided to kick in. He wasn't worth it… Right?

I snuggled deeper into my sheets, demanding sleep to overtake me. But it didn't, and I was stuck with a restless mind that kept revolving around him. Crap… This was going to be a long year…


	2. Jerk Off

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The incessant blaring of my unforgiving alarm filled my room. Great, morning… I lifted my hand in search for the loud piece of junk that needed to die a horrible death by hammer. After aimlessly throwing my hand in the direction of my nightstand, I finally grasped the annoying little metal box and threw it across the room. Much to my dismay, the stupid alarm just kept on sounding off.

I begrudgingly got out of bed, stalked over to the battery powered device and deliberately pulled the batteries out.

"That ought to shut you up…" I grumbled my voice still thick with sleep. I glanced out my window, seeing if it was even sunny outside yet. No such luck. What did I expect at six in the morning though? The sun only came out at around seven.

I walked over and sat on the edge of my bed, stretching my arms and legs. I lifted my hand to my eyes, which were undoubtedly swollen and bloodshot from my lack of sleep. I moved my hand up and into my hair, attempting to run my fingers through my brown locks. I was going to have to take a shower to even attempt to handle the bird's nest that was my hair.

I had already unpacked my toiletries in the bathroom last night, so there was no need for me to grab anything before I went to take a shower. I stood up and walked over to my door. I pressed my ear to the wood to try and listen for any type of movement on the other side. After being satisfied that Edward wasn't awake, I quickly opened my door and sprinted to the bathroom.

Being the unbalanced person I am, I tripped over the air (which is one of my specialties) and flew into the bathroom door. Or at least what I thought was the bathroom door, until I realized that the bathroom door doesn't wear socks and boxers…and nothing else.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I hesitantly looked up at Edward's face. Jesus Christ! Who looks THAT good in the morning?! Edward was staring at me with his telltale grin smacked right across his face and his eye brows raised. His hair was even messier than it was last night, but that only made him sexier in my opinion.

My cheeks reddened even more when my eyes wandered over his perfectly sculptured chest and abs. I wanted to run my fingers over the creamy marble skin, from his chest down. His body was relatively hairless except for the small trail that led from his belly button down into his boxers. I licked my lips and swallowed hard, imagining what was underneath that thin material in front of me.

"Like what you see?" Edward asked, startling me out of my trance.

My eyes widened and I already knew that my face was probably the color of a tomato right now. GREAT.

"I…uh…" I stuttered, I couldn't come up with any kind of logical reason as to why I was ogling him.

"It's okay," he chuckled, "Did you want to use the bathroom?"

"Yes." I replied a little to fast, only earning another chuckle from him.

"Well, be my guest. I'm going back to bed." He said, as he started walking off towards his bedroom.

"Thanks…" I murmured. I didn't dare look back at him when he walked away. I wouldn't have been able to turn my head away if I caught a glimpse of his backside.

I stepped into the bathroom and threw the door shut as fast as I could manage. I looked up into the tall bathroom mirror over the sink and nearly died. I looked like a zombie lobster. The large purple bruises under my eyes along with my red face made me look hideous. I cringed away from my reflection and went to turn on the shower.

I carefully turned and reexamined my face while I waited for the water to heat up. My blush was finally starting to fade away, and I was left with just the evidence of my lack of sleep. Although I am not one to normally wear any sort of make-up I still had a bottle of cover-up that Renee gave me a while back. It always helped me cover up and indication of a night's restless sleep. So I could deal with those dark circles, they were nothing a little bit of foundation couldn't mask.

I turned away from the mirror and felt the steaming hot water that fell from the showerhead. Perfect. I stepped into the shower letting the hot water envelope my body. I had always loved taking showers in the morning, they were the best way to fully wake up and the only way I got my hair to almost cooperate with me.

I continued with my shower, washing, scrubbing and shaving every part of my body before the water started to run cold. I shut off the water and reached around the shower door to grab my towel. I dried my body off then started to focus on my hair. I towel dried it to a certain point, and then grabbed my blow drier from under the sink.

After successfully taming my hair, I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. Thankfully Edward was still asleep. I would have died from embarrassment if he saw me in just a towel. I was just plain old Bella and not much of a looker in my opinion. I hurriedly got dressed into my favorite dark denim jeans and midnight blue long sleeve. Blue was always my favorite color, but for some reason I felt the urge to search my closet for a green top…odd.

My stomach started to growl from hunger, so I grabbed one of my favorite books, _Wuthering Heights_, and headed off to where the cafeteria was supposed to be. Once I stepped out into the morning air, I felt the cold nip at my skin causing me to shiver. I walked down the cement pathway towards the mess hall, or to where all the signs for the mess hall pointed to.

After a brief five minute walk, the huge vintage building came into sight. It was just one story, but the large ceilings made it appear much larger than I assumed it was going to be. I skipped up the steps to the large doors, while carefully watching my footing. I didn't want to trip and embarrass myself more than I already did this morning.

When I reached the door I remembered to push it open, like Edward had told me yesterday. I was unprepared for the site before me though. The cafeteria was amazing. It was like the interior of a house in a magazine. Sure there were tables and chairs littered through out the dining area, but the kitchen itself was astonishing, even if it was designed like a standard cafeteria line. This school doesn't do anything half-assed does it?

I scanned the area, looking around at the few early birds that had come in to eat. I was lucky enough to notice that there were at least three or four empty tables for me to sit at. I loved enjoying my breakfast and reading a book without any interruptions, it always started the day out just right.

I walked over to the assembly line, grabbing a tray and I reviewed my choices. I could go with the fattening bacon and eggs, or maybe the syrupy French toast, but I preferably decided on a container of strawberry yogurt and granola. I then made my way over to one of the empty tables and settled in, pulling my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ out from underneath my arm.

I began to eat and read, taking my time on both. Although I had already read this book over a dozen times, I couldn't help but always fall into the story. I've always been a sucker for romance. The room started to buzz even louder as more students made their way in for breakfast. It didn't go unnoticed that I was the topic of most discussions, since I _was_ the new girl and all. I just chose to ignore the comments that everyone made, well, at least I _tried._

My ears instantly perked up when I heard the melodic voice of an angel… Edward. I didn't dare turn my head and look at him. I didn't want him to start thinking I was some sort of freak who was already attuned to his voice, even if I was. I pretended to continue reading as I listened to him talk to two other boys.

"Yeah right, you can NOT." One of Edward's friends said, his booming voice was louder and more distinct than the others.

"I bet you fifty dollars I can." Edward replied cooly.

I wonder what their talking about…

"Fine let's make it an official bet then boys," Edward's other friend said in a southern drawl, "Edward wins fifty bucks if he can get the new girl to put out, and Emmett wins if the girl denies him"

"DEAL." Edward and the boy Emmett said in unison.

My opinion of Edward dropped to the lowest of low. WHAT A PIG. How could he do that to some poor, unnexpecting girl? It was cruel and uncalled for. Whoever that girl is, she should just kick him in the balls for even thinking such a thing. I just can't believe it though… Edward seemed like a perfect gentlemen yesterday… He was a little cocky, yes, but he was nothing short of polite…

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a chair across from me scrape across the floor. I looked up to see Edward staring at me intently. The sudden realization that I was the girl they were betting on hit me like a semi-truck. HOW DARE HIM. I felt my body quiver with anger, but I quickly feigned ignorance of what was about to occur. I didn't want Edward to have the upper hand. I was going to make him squirm.

"Why, hello Edward." I greeted him in a sultry tone, trying to sound as seductive as I could, while licking my upper lip and staring at him.

His eyes widened in shock at me. He was more than likely confused as to why I was acting like this. He regained his composure before he responded to me,

"Hello to you too, Bella. How has your morning been?"

I trembled a little and felt a shiver run down my spine from the way my name left his mouth. His voice was low and dripping with sex. Two can play that game.

"Oh, it's been perfect. The _hot _and _steamy _shower I took this morning was _orgasmic._" I replied, emphasizing hot and steamy, while drawing out orgasmic. I winked at him as I watched him gulp.

"That does sound rather nice. Maybe you should spread the fun and let me join you. How about tonight?" Edward replied, his voice was like silk, and then he raised an expectant eyebrow at me.

I leaned forward giving him a nice view of my upper assets and stared him straight in the eyes before continuing.

"How about you join me," I reached my hand up towards his face and traced his luscious lips, "the Sunday after," I leaned closer, coming within inches of contact, "NEVER." I finally finished.

To make sure he understood what was happening, I quickly moved back from him. I grabbed my book, and walked to the exit of the cafeteria and made sure my hips were swaying. I spun around right before leaving and faced towards Edward who was staring at me with his mouth gaping open. I blew a kiss straight at him, then turned my attention to his friends and gave them a wink. With that I walked as gracefully as I ever have out of the building and into the morning air.

Lord help the poor bastard who messes with THIS girl.


	3. Disgusting

Never in my seventeen years of living have I ever acted like that. What was becoming of me? I've always been so shy and awkward, and "sexy" was never once used in the same sentence as "Bella Swan". So the whole scene I made in the cafeteria…WHAT WAS THAT? In no way am I complaining about what all went down, Dickward definitely deserved it, but it all still seemed so surreal.

Needless to say, my spout of grace and confidence left me no sooner than when the cafeteria was out of sight. I tripped anything and everything on my way back to my dorm; air, my feet, cracks in the cement, even a ladybug. It must have been God's "Let's See How Many Times We Can Make Bella Trip" Day.

I finally reached my dorm after about a ten minute walk (due to my clumsy nature). I made sure to make my appearance in the dorm fast, the last thing I needed was for Edward to confront me about what I did. Sure, he was a stupid, monstrous dickhead, but I couldn't be mad at him anymore. All I felt towards Edward Cullen was pity. Pity that he has to pretend to be a hotshot, that he thinks the world of himself… I just feel sorry for the poor guy because I knocked him off his high horse, and I'm guessing that's most likely the first time he's ever experienced rejection.

I made it into my room and shut the door as fast as I could manage. I quickly ran to my dresser and packed up my backpack. I remembered to shove my wallet in the small front pocket of my Jan Sport backpack along with my iPod and cell phone. I then took my old tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and threw it into the larger compartment, next to my school binder. I made sure that I had everything I needed so that I didn't have to come back to this place until I had to sleep. There was no way I was risking the chance of seeing Edward that soon.

After everything was settled I put my ear up to my door, like I had done this morning to make sure that Edward wasn't out there. I heard nothing, so I assumed he was probably still at the mess hall or on his way here. I threw my door open and practically jogged to the dorm exit.

When I opened the door to make my final escape, I looked forward and saw that Edward was about a hundred feet away stalking forward. His face was red with anger and he looked positively livid. I went quickly into action. Ducking my head down before he could attempt to talk to me, I walked as fast as I could manage the opposite way from where he was. Thankfully that was also to the way of my first period class in the Main School Hall building.

Once I was almost positive that he wasn't following me, I turned my head around just to make sure. PHEW. He wasn't. So I continued towards my first class, even though the bell wasn't supposed to ring for another ten minutes. As I came up to the building, I dug around in my pocket for the little schedule that I was given yesterday. I found it and quickly reviewed the list. I had English first, then P.E., for third period I had Art Fundamentals, fourth period was Biology, fifth was Advanced Calculus, and finally my last class U.S. History.

I hastily entered the building and went straight to my English Class with Mrs. Hope. I opened the door to the small classroom and looked around at all the empty desks, and then to the teacher in the corner. I quietly walked over to her desk.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan," I started, "I'm supposed to have you sign this."

I handed the teacher my schedule, she was supposed to sign over the dotted line next to her name.

"Well Ms. Swan, it's nice for you to join us here at East Brickford Academy." Mrs. Hope replied, handing me back my schedule and greeting me with a warm smile.

I took the schedule and shoved it back into my pocket before turning to face the empty desks.

"Uh, Mrs. Hope, are there assigned seats?" I asked, unsure of where to sit.

"Yes dear, they are. You sit in the middle row, four seats back." Mrs. Hope said casually.

"Okay, thank you."

I walked over to where my new assigned seat was. Carefully, I pulled out all of my writing materials; binder, paper, pencil, pens, etc. After successfully setting up my desk exactly how I like it, I glanced at the clock to see that the bell still wasn't due to ring for another five minutes. I decided to pass the time by rereading _Wuthering Heights_. It's always a lifesaver for me whenever I get bored.

I was about to finish the chapter I was reading when the long bell finally sounded off. I put my book back into my bag, and mentally prepared myself for what was about to come. I knew that my scene in the cafeteria must have caught the attention of others. Everyone was already staring at me before Edward had come over. So there was no doubt in my mind that I would be the star of all the hot gossip for the next few days.

Other kids started filing in the class, most of them staring at me and talking in low whispers to their friends. I slightly cringed at the unsubtle ways they all talked about me. Even if I was ready to face the madness, I didn't have to like it…not one bit.

Two blondes that just walked in were especially obvious in their remarks about me. They would both turn to look at me, laugh, and then whisper some undoubtedly rude remark in the other's ear. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at them. I was never one to feed into drama, if someone didn't like me, fine; I didn't need anybody's approval but my own.

I turned the majority of my attention to the blank piece of binder paper in front of me. I grabbed one of the pens I had laid out onto me desk earlier and I began to scribble my name at the top right corner. My hand writing was untidy and chaotic, unlike other girls my age who would dot their letter "i"s with hearts and swivel the tails of their "y"s.

I heard a loud exasperated sigh next to me and I glanced up from my paper to see Edward plopped in the seat right next to me. He was rolling his eyes and his jaw was clenched. Crap.

I pretended to be nonchalant about the situation. I shouldn't have to worry about his issues. He got turned down and he had to deal with it. I returned my focus on the paper in front of me and waited for Mrs. Hope to begin our lesson for the day.

Thankfully, Mrs. Hope got up from her desk moments later and walked to the front of the classroom. Mercifully, she didn't make me go up to the front of the class and introduce myself or point me out to the others. She probably already figured that everyone knew who I was. It was the middle of the first semester, so after taking a silent roll call of the students, she began passing out copies of _Romeo and Juliet_. While handing the books out to the beginning of the rows she began to talk about Shakespeare and his plays.

I had already read this play numerous times on my own, and was even assigned it last school year. I didn't mention that to Mrs. Hope though, I didn't want her to assign me a different book. I wondered to myself if maybe Renee would send me some of my old essays, even though I knew well enough that Renee wouldn't. She would call it cheating, even if it was mine and I wrote it.

Mrs. Hope was still up at the front of the class lecturing when I felt a folded up piece of paper hit the hand I was writing with. I cautiously grabbed it and opened it warily. There was writing at the very top of the paper, and although the writing was elegant, the words were anything but.

_ You're a bitch, you know that?_

I scoffed and looked up to see Edward glaring at me. I quickly scribbled back.

_ I may be a bitch, but I'm not some new girl that puts out._

I threw Edward the note and I watched as shock his was evident on his face. He cringed, ran his hand through his hair, and looked back at me. He wrote back onto the paper and threw it back at me.

_ You heard that?_

I looked at him incredulously, before I wrote on the wrinkled piece of paper before me.

_ No shit. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to learn._

I looked up to check if Mrs. Hope had noticed our note passing. She didn't, but it didn't go undetected by the two blondes in front of me, who were glaring at me. Again. I rolled my eyes at them before throwing the piece of paper back at Edward.

His eye brows furrowed as he read what I had wrote him, but didn't write back. Good. I didn't want to deal with him. I _was_ here to learn, and that's exactly what I was going to do.

The rest of the class sped by faster than I thought it would. Occasionally, I would catch Edward sneaking glances at me, and the two bimbos in front of me would scoff. As the bell sounded off, I threw my supplies into my bag and was out of the room before everyone else.

I wasn't very far from my class when I heard Edward call out from behind me. I doubted that he would leave me alone if I kept walking, so I stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" I asked indifferently.

Edward walked towards me so that we were only a foot or so apart. He ran his hand through his hair a couple of times and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

"Okay." I stated simply and walked away from him for the second time today.

Once I made my way out of the Main School Building I walked down the path to the school gymnasium. I entered into the gym and followed the arrows to the girl's locker room. Once I was in, I searched around for the Ladies P.E. Office so I could get an assigned locker and a set of gym clothes.

Ten minutes later, after I was given all my physical education necessities I walked out of the locker rooms and into the gym. I saw that three huge volleyball nets were set up, and I cringed. Great, a sport that needed hand-eye coordination.

The P.E. teacher, Mrs. Brooks, took roll and divided us into six teams. I had tried to explain to her that I absolutely shouldn't play, but she didn't listen. I looked around at my other team mates and winced. I was stuck with the two Malibu Barbies from first period. The other kids didn't look too bad though. There was a tall skinny brunette that timidly waved to me, an overly excited blonde boy, and a huge Native-American kid that looked more like a man than a boy.

Mrs. Brooks blew the whistle for all the groups to get together. I smiled genuinely at everyone except the two blondes, who really needed to stop glowering at me. Their faces were going to get stuck like that, and no matter how funny that would be to me, I wouldn't want to have to endure their constant whining.

"Jessica, Lauren," the tall native boy said, trying to get the attention of the two girls, "You might want to stop giving Bella those constipated glares, you're going to get early wrinkles and have to use even _more_ make-up than you do already to cover your ugly faces."

The girls, who I now assumed were Jessica and Lauren stared at him gap-mouthed. The taller one with the platinum blonde hair huffed and sneered back,

"Very funny Jacob. Now why don't you run along and go hangout with kids your own age. Us maturer people don't want you around."

The native boy snickered before replying between laughs, "Nice one, Lauren. You really hurt my feelings that time! I mean, you even used such complex words that don't even exist yet like "maturer"."

Jessica and Lauren sneered at him before stalking away towards the volleyball court we were assigned.

The dark boy turned around to look at me. Hansom didn't even describe him. His warm russet skin glowed, and you could see his muscular build through his clothes. The boy was beautiful, but not in the same god-like way Edward was, he was stunning in a more earthly manor.

He then reached his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Jacob." He said, before flashing a blindingly white smile at me.

"I'm Bella." I said shyly, while taking his hand to shake.

My small hand was wrapped by a larger, warmer one.

"I kind of already knew that," he chuckled, "People won't shut up about you."

The pink blush that had already stained my cheeks darkened. I bit my lip and then shyly thanked him before we were both interrupted by Mrs. Brooks' shrill whistle.

The rest of P.E. was endurable for the most part. Jessica and Lauren shied away from me whenever Jacob was near. I was even able to avoid serious injury during the volleyball games, but that was mainly due to another kid on my team, Mike. I had a feeling he would have talked to me more, but during his first attempt Jacob shot him a murderous glare. If looks could kill, right?

Once the bell rang for our class to be dismissed into the locker rooms, I didn't hesitate a millisecond. I walked quickly to my locker and started to change back into my simple outfit. I looked over at the girl next to me and noticed that she was on my team earlier… I think her name was Angela… I gave her a kind smile before leaving. I was just feet away from the exit when I felt a hand yank at my shoulder and turn me around.

There before me stood Jessica and Lauren, along with the rest of their clique. Great.

"Who exactly do you think you are?" Lauren sneered at me.

"Bella Swan." I replied, not giving her the satisfaction of freaking out.

"Don't play smart with me." Lauren snapped back.

"Don't you think that's a little unfair, you aren't too bright to begin with." I said while laughing at her pathetic attempts at being intimidating.

Lauren shrieked and stepped closer to me. She lifted up one of her manicured fingers and poked it right into my chest before starting again,

"Listen up Swan. STAY AWAY FROM EDWARD, he and I are together. Got it?"

I let out an incredulous laugh. Was this girl dumb?

"Lauren, I really would just _love_ to fulfill your daily drama quota for you, but I'm just going to go on living my life. You know, one of those things you need to get?"

Laurens eyes widened in anger, but I swiftly turned around and left her and her posse of idiots standing open mouthed. As I was finally out of their sight, I heard a blood curling scream that was probably from Lauren. Good, let the bimbo be mad.

I pulled my now crumpled schedule out of my pocket to find my new class. I had walked back into the Main School Building and was now wandering aimlessly through the halls trying to find my class. After I almost gave up hope, I saw it at the very end corner of the hallway. I rushed to the class and swung the door open right as the bell rang. Crap.

The teacher, who was already at the front of the class, raised an eyebrow at me. I gave her an apologetic look and sat down at one of the stools in front of an easel. This period was art and I was thankful for it, I needed to do something mindless right now, because I was starting to have trouble concentrating.

Before I could finish my replica painting of "Starry Night" the school bell rang. I took my time this instance to pack up all of my belongings. I gave my teacher, Mrs. Ross, a sincere apology and explained my tardy, then made my way to Mr. Brown's Biology AP class.

I reached the class room and was almost instantly greeted by Mr. Brown, who, like my other teachers, didn't make me introduce myself to the class. After I handed him my schedule to sign, I looked up to see where I was going to sit and with whom it would be. This was Biology AP, so I would of course need a partner. My throat dropped into my stomach when I noticed that the only seat available was next to the last person on earth that I wanted to see… Edward.

Mr. Brown handed my schedule back to me, and gestured for me to take my seat next to Edward. As I walked up towards the counter top and stool, Edward still hadn't noticed me. He was staring out of the window and must have been caught up in a day dream. It wasn't until I pulled the stool out to sit on it that he noticed my presence.

His serene face instantly hardened, and his soft eyes narrowed in recognition of who it was. I cringed a little from his vast change in demeanor. He then stood up, grabbed his stool and set it as far away from me as he could. I felt saddened by his extremeness towards me, but I brushed it off and returned to the task at my hands. I grabbed out a small notebook and a pen and began taking detailed notes on Mr. Brown's lecture.

The period finally came to an end when the bell rang. Edward shot up out of his seat and was out of the classroom before anyone else, much like how I did and the end of first period. Odd…

I wonder why Edward was acting like that. I had a feeling it was about me, but I didn't want to already make such a self-absorbed assumption. There were other things and people in his life, and no matter how much I kind of wanted it to, his world didn't revolve around me.

The next couple of hours went by in a stressful blur. Even if lunch was supposed to be a break from schooling, I walked over to the school library and quietly ate a bag of chips while I read my book. The rest of the school day, however, passed by like a easily.

By now it was already around nine o'clock. I had spent the evening inside of the library I was in now. I attempted to memorize every part of it earlier, since I knew I was going to be in there a lot, but I knew it would probably take a couple more visits for me to know it inside out. All the while I was secretly sneaking snack foods into my mouth when the librarian wasn't looking. Once I was tired with my conquest, however, I buried myself in the homework I had. Even after I finished the homework assigned for tonight, I continued on with all of my work until I had finished the whole week's homework.

Begrudgingly, I got up and packed my stuff up. There was really nothing left for me to do in the library, and even though I could sit and endlessly read, I needed to get back to my room and sleep. I was emotionally and physically exhausted with everything.

As I walked up to my dorm entrance I took a deep breath and reassured myself that nothing was going to happen with Edward. He had ignored me earlier; much like how I wanted him to, so now shouldn't really be any different.

I entered and walked through the hallway leading to the living room. I could hear the loud sound of the television set and prepared myself for my soon to be encounter with Edward.

I was extremely unprepared for the sight before me as I looked up from the ground. Edward was sitting on the black leather couch with Lauren straddling him. They were in what seemed to be an extreme make-out session when I walked in. I stood there in shock for a second, and then Edward noticed me. He tapped Lauren on the shoulder and she whipped her head around glaring until she noticed me. A smug grin spread across her face before she turned around and whispered in Edward's ear. His eyes grew in excitement from whatever she said. Almost instantaneously he picked her up and carried her to his room and slammed the door.

I was still standing in the same place I froze earlier. My face was still evident with extreme shock. That was by far the vilest thing I have ever seen.

I slowly regained composure and walked to my room and closed my door. I quietly prayed to god that whatever it is that their doing in Edward's room right now, that they would stay virtually quiet. Unluckily for me though, I got to fall asleep listening to Lauren's over exaggerated screams and moans.

Disgusting.

****AN: Hey Guys! This is almost as long as I had originally envisioned my chapters on being. I know the last two seemed really brief, but that was because I didn't want to extend and stretch the ideas more than needed. Anyways, I hope you all like this story so far! Review it and tell me what you think! Thank you sooooo much!**

**- Primpcess**


	4. Mind Fuck

When I awoke the next morning filled with determination. I wouldn't let Edward and the STD gang affect me. If Edward Cullen thought that he would have the upper hand, he was extremely mistaken. I was going to have my sweet revenge on him for that sickening show I witnessed last night, and I had the perfect plan.

I took my time getting ready for school, purposefully using all the tricks I knew to make myself as "beautiful" as I could, even if I was far from it. I dressed in a short black mini, cropped top and my favorite converse. I straightened my ratty hair and touseled it, then applied eyeliner and mascara. It wasn't much, but it was the best I knew... I seriously need girl friends to help me out with this.. Ugh..

By the time I made it to breakfast my confidence waned. What was I doing? Who did I, _Isabella Swan_, really think I was? I've witnessed many of the girls I grew up with change, much like I have started, but it was hard for me to comprehend how hastily it had all happened.

My confidence returned back full force once I finally caught sight of my newest enemy, Edward Cullen. He was seated at the same table as yesterday, only the bimbo twins were sitting on each of his legs doting on him like he was a king.

In a burst of self revelation, I understood what was happening. Timid and shy Isabella Swan was growing up into a fierce woman. All she needed was a little boost.

Now walking with a sense of pride and self worth I made my way over to the breakfast bar grabbed an apple and scowered the cafeteria for a certain individual who didn't kow what was going to hit him... Jacob Black.

He was sitting at a table on the other side of the caffeteria, exactly opposite of Edward's. I smiled and walked towards him. Jacob and his friends all looked similar. All of them were huge and seemed to be of Native American descent. The boy sitting directly to Jacob's right looked up and elbowed Jacob alerting him to my presence.

With a wide smile I greeted Jacob, "Hey Jake! How are you this morning?"

Jake's eyes were wide with excitement as he responded with a smile, "Great, Bella! How about you? Would you like to sit with us?" Jake shot the same friend to his right a look and immediately the boy got out of the chair and offered it up.

"Hey! You can sit here if you want," he quickly said to me, "I'm Embry by the way."

"Embry.. hmm.. what a good name." I replied, which caused him to blush. "Thank you Embry, I would love to sit here."

I took Embry's seat as he moved over to one across the table. When I looked up to Jacob I didn't miss the glare he shot at Embry. Boys are overly jealous sometimes.

"So Bella, what brings you to this table today?" Jacob asked.

"You." I smiled at him.

"Me?" Jacob asked back. His voice laced with excitement and curiosity.

"Yeah," I cooly replied, "I think you and I are going to get along quite well."

The rest of breakfast passed in a blur of 21 questions. I learned a lot about Jacob, how he was a linebacker for the football team, was an only child, and was a year younger than myself. The age difference hardly mattered to me though. Jacob was warm and inviting and always left a smile on my face. He quickly became my first crush... not including Dickward.

When I arrived to English I greeted Mrs. Hope with a nod and took my seat and prepared for the lesson to start. I wasn't however prepared for Edward Cullen to once again ruin my jovial mood.

Edward stalked into class his eyes murderous as we made eye contact. Within moments he was in front of my desk.

"What are you doing with Jacob Black?" He spat at me.

"Excuse me?" I retorted.

"Don't play dumb, Swan. I saw you with him at breakfast."

"If you must know, _Cullen_," I spat back using his last name like he had before, "Jacob and I are friends. And I'm hoping for more. Does that satisfy your unwanted curiosity?"

"Vile. Absolutely vile. You turn down _me_ only to date that... DOG?" He hissed at me. To the average onlooker Edward must have looked beyond angry. But I could see his true emotions in his eyes. The hurt and jealousy were clouding the pools of his green eyes.

"He's nice to me Edward," I started in a lowered whisper. I didn't have the heart to yell back at him. Not when I knew why he was hurting. "And he's done nothing but treated me with respect."

I cast my eyes down looking at my feet, but when Edward didn't reply I looked up and saw him staring at me with a furrowed eyebrow. With an almost indetectable nod, Edward moved to his seat and was silent the rest of class.

P.E. was the same as yesterday. I changed played volleyball with Jacob, constantly flirting with him. And I was even confronted by Lauren at the end of the period.

"I told you he was MINE." Lauren smirked at me, her eyes glowing with attitude.

I simply raised my eyebrow at her, laughed and walked away. That hooker can try to get to me all she wanted. I didn't care about Edward anymore... Really.. I didn't...

I made it to my Art class on time today, earning myself a quick smile of approval from Mrs. Ross. When I made my way to the easel in the back I sat at yesterday I noticed a small girl with short spikey hair seated in the recently empy one next to mine.

As if she was psychic the petite brunette looked up and made eye contact with me. She was beautiful. By far one of the most attractive people I had ever seen. Something must be in the water here...

My face flushed red as a realized that it must look like a was checking her out. When my eyes met hers again I noticed the slight pink of her cheeks too... GREAT, I embarrassed her also...

I quickly sat down next to her and offered a friendly smile.

She must have taken it as a gesture to prompt a conversation, because she quickly smiled and began to speak, "Hi! I'm Alice. You must be Bella."

She reached out her delicate hand to me and I replied as I shook it, " Hey, yep that's me. I didn't notice you in class yesterday..?"

"Oh, I wasn't here. Yesterday was the beginning of the annual three day sale at Bloomingdales, so my parents let me ditch. Cool, right?"

"Totally?" I replied, grimacing at the thought of shopping.

"Not much of a fashionista, are you?" Alice chuckled at me.

"Not really." I chuckled back.

"We'll work on that." Alice replied, giving me a wink.

My face flushed at her suggestive gesture, and my mind became blank when I searched for a response. Luckily Mrs. Ross's timing for our lesson was impeccible, because she called attention to the front of class almost seconds after the wink.

I thanked God once again that Art didn't take too much brain activity, because my mind was on overdrive about my reactions to Alice. I've never put much thought into my sexuality, always assuming that I was born like most people, straight. But Alice had evoked feelings within me that I didn't know I could posses. Sure I've thought many of girls were beautiful before, but none of them had sparked my interest like she did. When I saw her I was stunned by her beauty and by the shock of lust that passed through me.

Through out all of Mrs. Ross's lecture of modern art I kept sneaking sly glances at Alice and I allowed myself to let my imagination run wild. I imagined her small frame up against me, her pouty lips on mine, her sweet tongue dancing with mine...

The bell startled me out of my daydream. I snuck another glance at Alice and I noticed she was looking at me, smiling.

"So Bella, would you like to have lunch with me and my friend Rose today?" She chirped.

"Yeah!" I replied a little too enthusiastically, "I mean, yeah, that would be awesome."

"Okay, I'll see you in the cafeteria Bella." She said to me as her eyes quickly gave me a once over.

Alice walked away gracefully, while I was left looking at her retreating form, questioning what had just occurred.

As soon as I noticed kids coming in for the next period I quickly walked to Biology. I entered the class and quietly took my seat next to Edward. He looked at me curiously, probably wondering why I looked so dazed.

Mr. Brown handed out the lab assignment for the day and I turned towards Edward ready to get it over and done with. Edward had different plans, however.

"Bella?" He asked me timidly.

"Yeah?" I warily said.

"I'm sorry. I know I was a douche in how I've been acting and I would like to start over. Friends?" He asked sticking out his hand for me to shake.

I gave him a goofy smile and put my hand in his, ignoring the electricity that seemed to flow between us. Did he feel that too?

"Friends." I smiled back at him.

Today was already a mind fuck, and it wasn't even over yet.


End file.
